Letters to Everyone
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Send in your letters! NO ASKING IF PEOPLE (Especially Kyoya) ARE GAY! Unless it's Jack. My gay friends think he acts gay too. And thinks he's a brony. One person per a chapter. Keep it T questions, and no inappropriate dares, mostly because I just don't want to read them/I share an email account with my younger siblings and I don't want them reading those dares.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! Hi mom! I'm just kidding, she doesn't read fanfiction. She never would. Anyways, I've decided to do a chapter for a character, each one containing letters to said character. This is an authoress's note, so I'm putting up a short story. Also, the first chapter is Kyoya, and no asking if he is gay, especially not with Nile, I will instantly remove those reviews. He's too hot and too much of a bad boy to be gay. I have gay friends, and they agree. And each chapter will include a story as well, most likely romance, if not, then just a very short story.**

Ai was fumbling around with her keys to get into her house, when she noticed her house key wasn't on that key chain. She had grabbed her business key chain, but since it was company issued (she works for the WBBA), she didn't put her other keys on it. She realized she left her keys in the house, and since her husband left for work after her, he would always lock the door. And not only had he remember like he did everyday, but it was also the middle of winter.

"Oh great! I'm smart." She cursed at herself as she called Kyoya.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya, babe, I left my keys in the house. Can you come home early and let me in?"

"I put a key in a rock behind the hedges. Everybody puts keys under doormats, but never really in rocks."

"How do you put a key in a rock?"

"I bought it. It has a bottom that swings to the side. It's on the left." She saw what he was talking about. She fumbled around with it until she got the key.

"Thanks sweetie."

"I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. She unlocked the door, put the key back, and walked back in. She went to go take a shower, but the water wasn't working at all. "Wha?" She got redressed and tried every faucet, just to find none of them worked. "Oh great. No water?" She called Kyoya.

"Yeah?"

"The water doesn't work. I'm calling a plumber."

"No. I get off work in two minutes, and it takes me about ten to get there. Give me fifteen minutes, the extra three allowing for traffic."

"What can you do?"

"It's just a busted pipe most likely. I can easily fix that."

"Kyoya, have you ever done that before?"

"No, but I've been learning so that we wouldn't have to pat people for something I can easily learn to do."

"Things like that are like Beyblade. You have to have a natural talent before you can shape it."

"I can do this."

"If you break anything else, I'll kill you."

"I know you will. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. "I can already tell this isn't gonna end well."

**That's it. This is a part of one of my other stories, and just says a small bit of the end in that story. Remember, the letters must be appropriate for me to even consider putting them up. And Kyoya is first up. I'm only doing a few characters, and none from Metal Fury/ Metal Fight 4D, other than maybe Yuki. That'll be disclosed in a later chapter.**


	2. Kyoya

**Okay, it's time to get started with the tor- I mean letters. First up, Kyoya.**

**Kyoya: Do I really have to do this?**

**Yes, you do.**

**Kyoya: What are ya gonna do if I don't? I know you can't make me.**

**I totally can, but I'll just post these photos on Facebook**

**Kyoya: How the hell did you get pictures of me doing that?**

**It's called I'm the authoress, and I can do anything I want.**

**Kyoya: Fine.**

**I am not responsible for any mean stuff that Kyoya says. Those are his words.**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_I always wondered, are you a vampire? Not the dumb ones that put on too much_  
_body glitter, I mean like a vampire, neko, ANYTHING? My friends are convinced_  
_you ain't human. Also, were ya raised in the wild?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Rose_

**Dear Rose,**

**I honestly have no idea what the hell a neko is, but no, I'm not a vampire. I am human.**

**I was not raised in the wild, and Song Of Hope forced out the story and wrote it in a story called Never Again, saying it was based off of a Nickleback song. I like the song, but it is too close to the truth. And she obviously didn't actually get it from Nickleback, she got it from forcing me with the same pictures as in those files.**

**Vampires aren't real,**

**Kyoya**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_  
_If you had the chance to be in any other anime, what anime would that be?_  
_Also, how do you deal with Benkei always following you? -since you always seem_  
_so calm, while it looks very annoying and all...-_

_From,_  
_Kat_

**Dear Kat,**

**It'd probably be InuYasha, because I can be as hardcore as I want in that, and let my inner Lion out. Although I really hate InuYasha himself, I like his fighting spirit.**

**I manage to deal with Benkei because he recognizes my superiority in Beyblade, and recognizes my ability to over come everything in my path, and that makes up for it. And he's good for practice battles. He's not as strong as me, but he's still pretty strong.**

**But I like being in Beyblade,**

**Kyoya**

* * *

_Dear Kyouya;_  
_Have you ever tried to explode something? Like a building or something._  
_Sincerely,_  
_FunnyGhostXD_

**Dear FunnyGhostXD,**

**I may not be what the world would consider a 'good guy,' but I've never blown anything up. If it can't be done with a Bey, I usually won't do it, other than eat and sleep, and a couple other things. Not to mention blowing things up is just plain stupid.**

**I'm actually a smart person,**

**Kyoya**

* * *

_Do Mei-Mei and choa xin please make them married to please_

**Dear Pie,**

**What the hell does that have to do with me? All reviews are automatically letters. Blame Song Of Hope, not me.**

**Your letter is stupid,**

**Kyoya**

* * *

**That will be the last letter. Next, we'll have Ginga. I highly recommend and encourage questions about his burger obsession, and if he is in love with Madoka.**

**Ginga: Hey!**

**Deal with it. I have pictures of you too.**

**Ginga: I would willingly answer the letters.**

**I somehow don't believe that. Story time**

"GINGA!" Madoka was really mad. Ginga cautiously walked down to the repair shop room.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a bite's worth of a burger in my damage assessor (the thing she uses that has the laser thingy)?"

"Because, I wanted to see how much I could get down in thirty seconds, and I thought maybe it could determine the percent of how much I ate."

"Really Ginga?"

"Yes, really."


	3. Ginga

**It's time for Ginga's turn.**

**Ginga: Okay.**

**Seriously?**

**Ginga: Yeah.**

**I don't have to threaten you?**

**Ginga: Nope**

* * *

_Hi there, fellow Brony!_  
_What happened to Teru?_  
_Seriously, that boy was going places_  
_If you ever see him tell him I love him_  
_God, I love him_  
_Give my regards to Rainbow Dash!_

**Dear ZERO,**

**What's a brony?**

**I don't know what happened to Teru. I agree, he was really great. I guess the creator forgot about him. I'll tell him that, but I'm not sure if I'll see him. And who's Rainbow Dash?**

**Maybe the authoress knows,**

**Ginga**

_Dear Ginga,_

_Are you inlove woth Madoka? No lies please!_

_And. Are you a real redhead? 'Cause, if you are, wheres your freckles? Are you_  
_like Ariel from the Little Mermaid?_

_From, I-Stole-Destened-Star-Girls-Phone_

**Dear I-Stole-Destened-Star-Girls-Phone,**

**Maybe, that's a bit personal of a question.**

**Yes, I'm a natural born red head. I don't have freckles because no one in my family has freckles.**

**I've never watched the Little Mermaid, because I didn't have TV growing up in a remote village completely cut off from the rest of the world.**

**Stealing is wrong,**

**Ginga**

_Kiddo 206 3:Gingka are going to ask Madoka to be your girlfriend someday? :)_  
_And if you guys ever get married can I get an invite!? And why are you sooo in_  
_love with burgers?_  
_- Yoli 3_

**Dear Yoli 3,**

**I'm only 14, and not old enough to get married in the first place. I don't know you, so if we did get married, you probably wouldn't get an invite, no offense, but because of my status, there would already be a lot of people that I don't know sneaking in.**

**I really love burgers because they're just so tasty and juicy and delicious.**

**Mmmm burgers,**

**Ginga**

_DestenedStarGirl:Nyah, I couldn't review from my account because SOMEBODY had_  
_to review using my account! ;_; -I apologize if my friend said something..._  
_"creative"...-_

_Dear Ginga-san,_

_*tries not to fangirl* ...hehe, sorry, you're just my favorite character_  
_and... I WUV YOU! -please don't tell Madoka I said that, i don't wanna die D:_

_Speaking of Madoka, do you like-like her? Or is she more of a_  
_motherly/sisterly figure to you?_

_And, is that bandage on your nose a fashion statement or did you really hurt_  
_yourself?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Kat-Chan_

**Dear Kat-Chan,**

**It's okay. I don't mind.**

**I won't tell Madoka, though I don't think she would care. She's way too smart to go for a guy like me anyways.**

**Ummm, that's pretty personal, I'll get back to you on that.**

**The bandage is because I have problems breathing through my nose, so it helps me breath.**

**Why does everyone want to know about my nose,**

**Ginga**

_Sultan:Ginga,_

_1. Why is your voice so HIGH?_  
_Kenta your sidekick, or is Sora?_  
_you ever messed with Madoka's stuff?_  
_4. How would you feel if Kyoya beat you?_

_Sultan_

**Dear Sultan,**

**I don't know.**

**Kenta is not my sidekick, and neither is Sora. They are both my friends.**

**Don't tell Madoka, but I messed with the thingymabob that she uses to see how damaged a Bey gets to see how much of a burger I can eat in less than ten seconds. It was about 58%, with some large amount of decimal points.**

**If Kyoya beat me, I'd be happy for him. It's not impossible for me to lose. Everybody loses, and it's not impossible for Kyoya to beat me.**

**Why would you think anything else,**

_Ginga_

_Very well, here's my letter:_

_Dear Ginga,_

_I can tell when you were at the pool with Madoka (episode 30 of Metal Masters)_  
_that you were obviously checking her out. Admit it, you think she's hot._

Sincerely,

MidknightWolf

**Dear Midknight Wolf,**

**I would never do that. Even if I would, Madoka would kill me!**

**Do you want me to die,**

**Ginga**

* * *

**There, all the letters for this chapter is done. Do you guys want to know who is next?**

**Fan base: Yes!**

**Okay then. It's me! I bet plenty of you are excited. Now, I refuse to give out spoilers, or details about my personal life.**

**MFB Characters: Oh, sure, but not with ours?**

**Yours everybody can know. This site is anonymous and I honestly don't want people asking what's your real name, or where do you live. No questions like that. I forbid them.**

**MFB Character (whichever one you choose): Yeah, along with bread, plaid, birthdays, Monopoly, and Minesweeper, not that it stopped Walker.**

**Do I look like Elf from Tutu On Abridgers?**

**MFB Character: No.**

**And I'm not her. Continue on and send me some letters.**


End file.
